


蝉时雨

by Causality_clover



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causality_clover/pseuds/Causality_clover
Summary: ·全年龄向·现代paro/意识流·ooc/想到哪写到哪·非典型初代and非典型光·角色性格崩坏警告·为防止剧透不做更多预警，如无法接受请立刻退出·如果对文章剧情感到不适，请立刻退出·文中引用歌词部分出自《まんまる手まり歌》
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	蝉时雨

**Author's Note:**

> ·全年龄向  
> ·现代paro/意识流  
> ·ooc/想到哪写到哪  
> ·非典型初代and非典型光  
> ·角色性格崩坏警告  
> ·为防止剧透不做更多预警，如无法接受请立刻退出  
> ·如果对文章剧情感到不适，请立刻退出
> 
> ·文中引用歌词部分出自《まんまる手まり歌》

1.  
光很喜欢哈迪斯。  
——这是大家都知道的事情。  
光不该这么喜欢哈迪斯。  
——这是大家都公认的事情。

那么当事人的光和哈迪斯知道大家的看法吗？  
他们知道的。

可是怎么能不喜欢他呢？光在闲暇时望着教室的窗户发呆。  
五月的天气正好，窗外开着大朵大朵白色的玉兰花，午后的阳光越过层层叠叠的枝叶，落在玻璃上，然后在半拉拢的窗帘上投下光斑，随着风的吹动在蓝灰色的窗帘上摇晃。  
光慢慢地趴到课桌上，同桌的阿莉塞正在做数学习题卷——是了，现在已经是下午第四节课了，是数学的自习课，她也应当做试卷的，现在已经是五月的下旬，距离高考不过半个月。  
她应当做试卷的，可是一旦想起希斯拉德的问话，她又不想动了。  
他问光，这么喜欢他，真的值得吗？你就不能多考虑一下自己？  
可是怎么能不喜欢他呢？  
可是怎么样才能不喜欢他呢？

教室里“沙沙”的书写声不绝于耳。似乎每个人——除了光自己以外的每一个人都在努力着，这让光有一种负罪感，可是她还是趴在桌子上，一动不动。  
好喜欢他。  
以后也会一直一直喜欢他。

光就这样在五月的风里，在她模糊的念头里，趴着睡着了。

2.  
哈迪斯和希斯拉德有一个共同的“妹妹”住在一起生活。  
——这是所有人都知道的事情。  
哈迪斯和希斯拉德的“妹妹”与他俩没有任何血缘关系。  
——这是所有人都心照不宣的事情。

倒也不能说完全没有关系。  
希斯拉德和哈迪斯都这样辩解过。

只不过他们之间的血缘关系起码在旁系五代以外。

那是他们捡回家的猫。那布里亚勒斯半开玩笑地对拉哈布雷亚那个老爷子解释过。  
当然，这样解释的后果是他被哈迪斯和希斯拉德联手塞了工作，不得不加了两个月的班。  
“但那确实是你们捡回去的猫啊？”那布里亚勒斯边加班边抱怨：“当初要不是你俩收留了她……”  
他的话语被哈迪斯用一记眼刀愣生生砍了回去。

只不过因为确实没人要她才把她捡回来的。  
这是当年，哈迪斯把还是九岁孩童的光领回出租屋时，对希斯拉德的说法。  
那时候的他们也不过是刚刚离开象牙塔的学生，尚且自身难保，而哈迪斯就这样贸然领回一个孩子，简直让希斯拉德目瞪口呆当场石化。  
可是听完孩子的情况，希斯拉德又觉得能理解了。  
孩子是哈迪斯远房亲戚的孩子——说是远房亲戚，血缘却淡薄到了和“亲”字上面那一点都不沾边——她的父母离婚了，一心想要个男孩的父亲再婚，母亲外出打工谈了新的男朋友，没有哪一方希望还有一个孩子留在身边，于是她被亲戚踢皮球一般，在各家各户之间来回辗转，直到回家处理档案的哈迪斯听说了她的事情，当场决定把她带走；那些亲戚自然是开心的，甚至不愿意去想想、那时的哈迪斯本身也是个刚毕业的学生而已。

“就这样吧，反正我也带回来了，还能再把人送走？”哈迪斯对着希斯拉德摊手。  
希斯拉德笑而不语。  
于是就这样过去八、九年，三个人磕磕绊绊，居然也奇迹般地相处下来了。  
虽然现在……情况有些复杂。

哈迪斯放下手里的工作报告，边叹气边揉了揉眉心。

3.  
阿莉塞每天早上都会习惯性拿过光的木梳，为她打理头发。  
光有一头很长很长的头发，可是她本人却并不擅长收拾。之前读高中时都是靠希斯拉德为她梳理整齐，如今上了大学，为光把头发收拾齐整的差事就落在了与她同校同寝的阿莉塞身上。  
寝室里的学妹、和光同专业的琳曾经好奇地问过光，明明不擅长打理长发为什么还要留那么长呢？  
阿莉塞摆弄头发的手一顿。  
“啊，啊！”她半无奈半没好气地揉了一把光的头顶，那些细软的发丝迅速缠上她的指尖。光的头发又细又软，一不注意就会乱成一团，阿莉塞在高中体育课已经见识过无数次了。  
“还不是某个老男人惹的！”阿莉塞嘟着嘴抱怨：“先声明哦，我可没有讨厌帮你弄头发的意思，但是你真的不考虑剪掉吗？”  
光只是歪着头，对着面前的阳台护栏笑：“我在学着自己收拾了，真的……他说我短头发不好看呀，男不男女不女的……”  
“哈啊？！”阿莉塞差点把两厘米厚的木梳捏断：“他居然那么说你？下次见到他我一定——”  
“那个……？”眼看阿莉塞摆出一副收拾收拾东西直接冲到当事人面前揍人的气势，琳连忙打断了她的话：“是，是谁说的啊？”  
“还能有谁？”阿莉塞找了条黑色的缎带系在光的头发上，又装饰上了白色小花的发夹，这才放下梳子，两手一摊：“是——”  
……什么？  
阿莉塞犯了难。  
要怎么形容光和那个老男人的关系呢？  
光挽起一缕碎发，别到耳后，笑着站起来。  
“哈迪斯。”她说：“是带我回家的人。”

4.  
哈迪斯确实说过光短发的样子不男不女，不过那仅限刚把她带回家的时候。  
那时，光的父母离婚堪堪一年，最后一个抚养她的亲戚，她的姑姑，嫌她头发长难打理，索性把人带到理发店剪了短发——可不是什么蘑菇头，也不是现在女孩子流行的梨花卷，而是用推子，把光那长长的漂亮的头发剃成了男孩子的平头，不知道的，还以为这孩子小小年纪就要去做化疗。  
“怎么弄成这样，男不男女不女的。”哈迪斯看着光的平头板寸，又看着她不合身的小了一码的衣服，再看她脏兮兮的瘦弱的手脚，简直是一个头两个大。  
“……对不起。”光低着头道歉。  
“行了行了你突然道什么歉？”哈迪斯嘴上抱怨着，牵过孩子的动作却十分温柔：“过来，我教你浴室怎么用，你先去洗个澡。”  
孩子乖乖点头。

“和我不一样。”孩子睡着的时候，哈迪斯一边扒拉自己没几件衣服的衣柜，一边随口和希斯拉德闲聊：“……我那时候头发长得没人管，最后还是阿姨带我去剪的。”  
希斯拉德坐在床边，低头看着孩子并不安稳的睡容，低声细语地回答哈迪斯：“嗯？哦，你是说我妈。哎呀，你这么一说我也想起来了，我妈刚把你带回家的时候，我还以为你是女孩子——”  
哈迪斯被口水呛得一阵咳嗽。  
希斯拉德只是呵呵笑：“嗯哼？毕竟……你当时头发都过肩了……”  
哈迪斯没有接话，而是转移了话题：“……不过，给女孩子买衣服……啊啊，要不还是把以格那家伙叫来……？”  
“敏菲利亚更合适吧？”希斯拉德摸着自己的下巴：“她那不是也有个小妹妹，比你带回来这孩子……这孩子多大了？”  
“九岁。”哈迪斯坐到床边，看着浅眠的孩子。  
“啊，那这孩子比较大——嗯，看着这么小只，就和五六岁一样——那我先问问敏菲有没有小孩子的旧衣服，这孩子，”希斯拉德指指光：“头发是救不回来了，好歹衣服可以先有套能穿的。总不能一直穿你的。”  
哈迪斯点头权当默认。毕竟一时半会他们也确实没有时间和金钱带孩子买新衣服，只能将就一下了。  
于是希斯拉德走出房间去打电话，哈迪斯则搬了凳子守到床边；他轻轻抬起孩子搭在被面上的手，试图放回被子里，谁知道那只手却回握住了他；哈迪斯一惊，以为自己把人弄醒了，可是仔细看去才发现，不过是孩子做了梦而下意识做出的举动。  
“……不要……”  
“会……乖乖的……”  
梦中的孩子发出口齿不清的呓语。

“……不要……丢掉我……”

5.  
实习期的琳正对着帮助了自己的光道谢。如果不是光注意到了她的失误，大概会造成无可挽回的损失。  
“没关系，刚开始工作，犯错很正常。”光笑着安慰琳。  
琳抬起头，还想说什么，可是光却边看手机边抓起包往外跑。  
“抱歉。”她冲着琳眨眨眼：“我得去找他了。”  
于是琳目送着光匆匆忙忙地离开，想要请对方吃饭表示感谢的话不得不咽回肚子里。  
“这家伙，还是老样子。”桑克瑞德不知何时站到了琳的身后，抱着双臂对光离开的方向咂嘴：“把那个男人看得比什——么都重……”  
琳一愣。  
“那个啦，那个。”桑克瑞德努嘴：“佐迪亚克分部那边那个有名的哈迪斯。”  
“啊！”琳恍然大悟：“这个人我知道！”  
……阿莉塞想揍他很久了……  
琳保持理智没有把这句话说出口。  
“咱们这位小姑娘，一直追着那个老男人跑。”桑克瑞德四顾无人，给自己点了根烟：“来咱们公司也是为了那家伙，只不过进了不同分部……可是你看看，她每天都这样跑着去和那男人一起吃晚饭，在不在同一个分部对她来说根本没关系嘛……唉，她也不觉得累？”  
琳认真地想了想：“我觉得，她看上去很幸福哦？”  
“谁知道……”  
“桑克瑞德你应该能懂的吧！”琳夺过桑克瑞德抽了一半的烟卷：“办公室不能抽烟啦——都下班回去了没人在也不行——你能懂吧？你不也总追着敏菲利亚跑吗？”  
“……那不一样。”桑克瑞德郁闷地看着被琳扔进烟灰缸的半截烟卷，眼神活像是在为它默哀：“首先，我们彼此就不是他们那么尴尬的关系，再说，我的感情可没有我们那位小姑娘沉重。”  
沉重……吗？  
琳不是很明白，但她没有问。  
就算沉重……可是只要能幸福不就好了吗？琳心想着，桑克瑞德却仿佛看穿了她的想法一般揉了揉她的头，就像她小时候那样：  
“没那回事，琳。或许能够追逐些什么是件幸福的事，但他们之间根本已经扭曲……再说，这种幸福也太可悲了吧？”

6.  
他们之间到底算什么呢？  
哈迪斯和光都对这个问题避而不谈。  
光也曾在最开始时问过哈迪斯，为什么领走了自己？可是哈迪斯却糊弄着过去了。于是光不再提起。她假装对方只是同情心泛滥，假装自己没有察觉到更深层次的感情。  
“我会听话的。”她不止一次对着哈迪斯这样说。  
“你听话最好。”哈迪斯每次都别过头这么回答。  
可事实上，就算她不那么听话也没有关系，哈迪斯并不是因为她听话才把她带回去的。有时候哈迪斯甚至会觉得这孩子太过于“听话”和“懂事”了。他从其他人那里听了很多小孩子任性或者哭闹的事例，也做好了心理准备，可是光从来不哭不闹；她真的很“听话”，就算得不到想要的发卡，不能和同学一起出去玩，没有漂亮的新裙子——她依然会乖巧地坐到哈迪斯身边，就像哈迪斯嘱咐的那样，学习，看书，或是帮着做力所能及的任何事情。  
不对。  
哈迪斯看着逐渐长大的身影心想。  
不对。  
他并非希望培养一个听话的人偶。  
他开始试探着问光的事情，她的学校生活，她的学业，她的老师和朋友——问得别别扭扭的，不过好歹是问出口了。可是光只是笑着说一切都好，然后再不说其他。  
是因为自己并不可靠才不愿意说吗？虽然并未表现出来，但是哈迪斯确实有些苦闷。本来，比起希斯拉德，他并不擅长和小孩子交流——尽管此时的光已经成长为一位少女。  
果然不是父母的话，有些事情还是做不到吧？哈迪斯心想。可是她的父母……不提也罢。  
也就是那时起，哈迪斯突然意识到一个问题。  
他和光之间到底算什么？  
他甚至没有光的监护权，血缘关系也早就出了五代，要说同情心泛滥也完全没可能——说到底，他究竟为何会把光领回来？  
是因为那孩子的遭遇吗？  
还是因为初见时的眼神呢？  
他认得那种眼神。冷漠的，瑟缩着的眼神。  
是的，他是明白那孩子的心情的。他完全明白。

7.  
“如果就这样保持下去，你到底希望得到什么样的结局？”  
哈迪斯如梦初醒般看着希斯拉德：“什么？什么保持下去？”  
希斯拉德微不可闻地叹了口气：“你和光。”  
哈迪斯一脸恍惚，好像希斯拉德不是在提问而是讲了个天方夜谭。  
希斯拉德不得不提醒他：“那孩子对你告白过了吧。”  
“在她高三毕业的七夕。”哈迪斯点点头，眯起眼睛又想了想：“是五年前的今天啊……”  
你倒是记得清楚。希斯拉德腹诽。不过，他明白如果说出口必然会变成一场毫无结果的辩论，于是他按耐住自己换了句话：“你不打算回答吗？”  
哈迪斯沉默了很久。就在希斯拉德无可奈何打算揭过这个话题时，突然听见了好友的回答：  
“她还年轻……”  
咦？这算什么理由？希斯拉德错愕地看着哈迪斯。后者见他并没有理解，正打算进一步解释，响起的手机闹铃却让两人都吓了一跳；希斯拉德目瞪口呆地看着哈迪斯迅速保存了正在加班赶制的文档并且关机然后整理了桌面的各种文件夹最后顺手扯正了领带，总共耗时不过一分钟；接着，他一副不耐烦的样子站起来，光的身影同时出现在办公室的玻璃门后面。  
“抱歉，久等了吗？”光推门而入，第一眼就准确地找到了站在格子间里的哈迪斯：“我这边实习生出了点问题……咦，希斯拉德也在？”  
希斯拉德保持微笑。  
我不应该在这里我应该在车底。他心说，笑得嘴角抽搐起来。  
像是不满光的注意力被希斯拉德分走，哈迪斯晃动了一下身子，成功把希斯拉德整个挡住：“等你？我可没有等你，只是正好工作到这个时间——”  
他抱怨的语调太过自然，如果希斯拉德没有目睹他刚才那一系列操作，恐怕就信以为真了。  
光走上前去，站到哈迪斯面前看着他：“既然希斯拉德也在，要不要和我们一起去吃饭？平常这个点你已经下班回家去了……”  
“哈？我倒是没所谓。”尽管光并不是在问自己，哈迪斯还是抢先开口了。他边说着边看向希斯拉德：“你想来就来，多个人还热闹点。”  
敢跟过来就宰了你。希斯拉德确定自己从哈迪斯的眼神里读出了这样的威胁。  
……这就去车底。希斯拉德笑容不变，暗地里后退了一步：“不不不，你们去，我还是想快点回家直接歇着……嗯，要是不介意就给我带点吃的吧？什么都行，我不挑的。”  
光笑着答应了，哈迪斯哼哼了两声，揣上手机就往办公室外走，光连忙跟上去。  
“哈迪斯。”希斯拉德犹豫了一下，还是叫住了好友；被叫的人应声回头，用非常不耐烦的眼神看着他。  
希斯拉德只是微笑。  
“最好还是坦诚一点吧？你这样太难伺候了哦？”  
被他叮嘱的友人只是“嘁”了一声作为回应。

8.  
“这孩子太难伺候了。”  
曾几何时，也有人这样评价哈迪斯。  
那时的他是几岁来着？六岁？七岁？说这句话的……啊，想起来了，是继母啊。  
继母问他，喜欢昨天晚上做的菜吗？他说，不喜欢，然后继母向着他的父亲如此抱怨。  
可是自己真的不喜欢啊？哈迪斯很是茫然。  
“哈迪斯，这就是你的不对了，阿姨怀着弟弟还要照顾你，多辛苦啊，你怎么可以挑三拣四的呢？”  
父亲抚摸着他的头说。  
“是她问我喜不喜欢的？”  
小小的孩子看着父亲。  
“这孩子，还学会还嘴了……果然因为我不是他亲妈……”继母装模作样地叹气。  
哈迪斯看着父亲撇开自己去安慰继母。  
为什么要指责自己呢？不喜欢的难道不能说不喜欢吗？大人们不总是教导他要说实话吗？  
他不明白。后来，那个父亲预期中的弟弟没能出生，他更加不明白。  
“为什么要我去道歉？”哈迪斯问父亲：“不是我害她摔的。”  
没有回答，或者说，有相当于没有。  
“如果不是为了照顾你，阿姨也不用出门买菜……”  
真奇怪？哈迪斯心想，那她自己不吃吗？父亲不吃吗？为什么都要推到他的身上？  
直到最后他还是没有道歉。他无需道歉。父亲却为这事打了他。  
他不明白。  
再后来，父亲也好继母也罢都再不管他，别人问起，就说这孩子实在不听话，然后把莫须有的过错安在他的身上；直到过世的母亲的朋友听说了哈迪斯的事情前来看他。  
“够了，把这种小心思用在一个孩子身上，你也是出息。”阿姨指着继母骂，骂完又指责父亲：“怎么，你就是这么当爹的？孩子不懂，打量着人人都是傻子？这么听话一孩子，你们不想要我要！”  
于是哈迪斯就这样被阿姨带走了，带离了那个“家”。  
哈迪斯是很久以后才明白父亲和继母的所作所为——并非自己真的有错，只不过是自己的存在对于他们而言已是多余，他们仅仅只是在找理由可以不用管这个多出来的孩子罢了。  
——他们只是不想要他。

9.  
光拎着奶茶敲开书房的门时，哈迪斯正在里面打电话。  
“我没有什么弟弟妹妹。”哈迪斯对着电话冷漠地说，说完注意到进门的光，索性直接了当地挂了电话。  
光举起奶茶晃了一下：“要哪杯？”  
哈迪斯被她问得一愣：“有差别？”  
“你喜不喜欢就是最大的差别嘛？”光把两杯奶茶递到他面前，哈迪斯认真看了半天标签，发现这两杯确确实实都一样，于是随手拿了一杯。  
“哈迪斯。”光咬着吸管又叫了他一声。  
哈迪斯同样咬着吸管用气音回应了她。  
“我爱你呀。”光嚼着奶茶里的椰果，口齿不清地说。她看着哈迪斯的双眼，金色的眼眸如同落入长夜的月光，将她的灵魂照亮。  
哈迪斯弹了弹她的眉心。  
“你说过很多次了，大小姐。”  
“毕竟你一直没回答我。”光一手握着奶茶一手捂住额头。  
哈迪斯的神情有那么瞬间的停滞。  
“……一定要我回答吗？”他别过头。  
光后退两步，在扶手椅坐下，接着嗦她的奶茶：“不用啦。我只是想告诉你而已。”  
“我永远爱你哦。”  
她用轻飘飘的语调说道，神情却郑重而严肃，只是满腹心事的哈迪斯正看向窗外，并没有注意到。  
“……真是的，小孩子家家……说什么永远不永远。”  
他低声说。  
没有什么是永远的。不是吗？

10.  
今天光没有来。  
希斯拉德从家里返回公司找文件，发现哈迪斯还在小小的格子间里，做着他手上那些似乎永远做不完的报表；手机放在他的手边，希斯拉德注意到他的眼神一直在往上面游移。  
希斯拉德走上前去敲了敲哈迪斯的桌面。  
“很在意的话直接打电话问问不好吗？”他说：“要不就去海德林那边看看，反正隔的不算太远……”  
“哈？麻烦死了。再说我才没在意那个大小姐……”哈迪斯头也不抬，转手打开了新的表格。  
“哎呀哎呀，我可没说你在意谁啊？”希斯拉德“噗嗤”笑出声：“这就叫不打自招吗？”  
哈迪斯动作一顿，抬头看向希斯拉德。  
希斯拉德立刻出于求生欲转移了话题：“算了算了，手机借我一下。”  
哈迪斯站起来，端起马克杯慢慢呷里面剩下的乌龙茶，并没有阻止他的举动：“有密码……”  
希斯拉德单手拿过哈迪斯的手机，另一只手捂住嘴笑起来：“解开了哦～”  
哈迪斯一愣，紧接着脸色变得奇差无比；他放下马克杯去抢手机，希斯拉德却举着手机跑到办公室门口：“是光的生日啊——”他刻意拖长了尾音，语气里充满了调侃的意味：“很好猜嘛——”  
他边说着边看向手机屏幕，试图找到通讯录给光打电话，然而在看清手机桌面的壁纸时，他呆住了。  
哈迪斯成功把手机夺了回去，并且给了希斯拉德老大一个白眼；希斯拉德别过脸，笑容僵硬地掏出自己的手机开始翻联系人。  
哈迪斯趁着希斯拉德打电话的时间去收拾桌面。等他全部收拾完，希斯拉德也结束了通话，站在办公室门口等他，表情依然僵硬怪异。  
“……想说什么就说。”哈迪斯持续对着希斯拉德翻白眼。  
希斯拉德心说我还要命，一边摇头：“……没什么，只是觉得你俩挺有默契。”  
“啥？”哈迪斯锁门的手一顿。  
“你的密码是她的生日，她的密码是你的生日；你的壁纸是她，她的壁纸是你……”希斯拉德边说边扶额：“……真不明白都到了这一步，你们居然没有在一起？”  
“……我说了，她还年轻……”哈迪斯别扭地侧过头，视线落在漆黑的走廊过道里：“……不说这个，她人在哪？出什么事了？”  
你到底在顾虑什么？希斯拉德顿了顿，还是没有问出口，他隐约明白，却又觉得太过悲哀、最终还是装作不明白。  
“她在宇宙和音那边，那家餐厅——对就是你说的那家——她说她以为你等不到她——好好好你加班你没等她——总之她以为你会先回去，而且这事情……所以没和你说。”  
哈迪斯敏锐地察觉到了不对：“什么事情？”  
正打算把人骗回家的希斯拉德捂住额头呻吟起来：“……那你冷静点听我说？”  
哈迪斯不耐烦地哼了一声。  
“是这样的，光那边有个亲戚——我哪知道什么亲戚，你俩工作以后突然冒出来一箩筐亲朋好友兄弟姐妹这戏码我都看腻了——总之吧，给她介绍了个人……”  
“呃，所以说她是相亲……哈迪斯？！！”  
希斯拉德发誓，他这辈子没见过哈迪斯跑得这么快的样子。

11.  
哈迪斯在街的转角找到了光。  
她穿着前两天新买的白衬衣和深红色的格子百褶裙裙，由于脸型偏小，让她看上去比实际年纪要小很多，配上她此时的装扮，就像个高中生。  
哈迪斯看见光一个人站在街边，于是放慢了脚步；光歪过头，将被风吹乱的鬓发挽到耳后，微微垂下的眼睛余光扫到了哈迪斯，立刻眯起来。  
“哈迪斯！”她欢欣地小跑到哈迪斯面前，欣喜地看着他：“你来接我回家了？”  
哈迪斯打算否定她的说法，然而剧烈的长途奔跑让他喉咙里的水分尽数蒸发，他不过才发出几个音节，就已经沙哑疼痛得再不成声，最终变成喘息溢出来。  
光从手提包里翻出自己的水杯，拧开杯盖喂到哈迪斯嘴边，哈迪斯就着她的手喝了几口，好容易喘上来一口气，汗水又顺着鬓角落到光的手上。  
“你是跑过来的吗？”光嗔怪着，单手在包里摸索纸巾未果，索性扯着自己的衣袖、踮起脚给他擦汗；哈迪斯愣了愣，把她的手打开：“刚买的衣服，还是白色的，这么快就不想要了？”  
光用另一只手掩住嘴，痴痴地笑起来：“如果是被你的汗水浸染腐蚀……呵呵……是这件衣服的荣幸哦。”  
她说着又一次踮起脚，用手指抹掉他鼻尖再度冒出的汗珠：“哈迪斯……”  
哈迪斯微微吸了一口气，一只手摁住光的头，把她整个人都摁了下去：“注意场合啊，大小姐。”  
光笑着道歉，眼见到后方终于赶来、正在喘着气接近他们的希斯拉德，她转移了话题：“到底有什么要紧事能让你们跑成这样啊？”  
希斯拉德跌跌撞撞地走到两人身前，听见问话，深深地喘了口气：“——这个——你——问他——”他边说边抬手指向哈迪斯：“——我——给你打完——电话——他就跑——呃啊——有水吗——？”  
光看看自己手里的杯子：“诶，倒是还有，不过这个杯子是我用的……”  
希斯拉德连忙摆手表示算了，并且左右环顾坐到了公交车站旁的候车椅上；哈迪斯和光相顾一眼，前者咳嗽一声转移了话题。  
“怎么样？”哈迪斯又咳嗽了一声：“你是去——”他咬着牙把“相亲”两个字咽了回去：“见你亲戚吧？你哪个亲戚啊？”  
“因为家里儿子不喜欢我所以把我送走的那个。”光垂着眼睑回答：“想把他儿子的同事介绍给我——”  
“哦。”哈迪斯慢吞吞地说：“……把你送走的理由都记得……你记性倒是挺好……然后呢？给你介绍的是个什么样的人？”  
“虽然大家总说小孩子不记事，不过有时小孩子其实比大人记得更清楚。不是还有童年会影响一生……之类的说法？”光认真想了想：“……什么样的人……？是个很可爱的家伙？还说要以结婚为目的——”  
“你答应了？！”这一次哈迪斯没等光说完就抢着开口，吓得光忘了自己要说什么。  
希斯拉德突然希望自己原地消失。  
光在片刻的呆滞之后轻轻绽开一个病态的笑容。  
“怎么可能啦，”她说，抬起双手捧住哈迪斯的面颊，半眯起的眼睛注视着他那透亮的金色眼眸，里面是她自己的倒影：  
“我爱你呀，哈迪斯。我永远只爱你的。”

12.  
永远。  
光总是喜欢说这个词。  
哈迪斯仰面瘫在沙发里，茶几上是处理了一早上也没能解决掉的工作报表。今天是休息日，光应该还在自己房间睡觉，通常来说她要到中午才起来，而希斯拉德早上就出门了，也不清楚又玩到了什么地方去。  
所以玩命加班的只有自己是吗？  
哈迪斯幽幽地叹了口气。他从沙发里站起来，舒展了一下筋骨，打算去把某个昨晚一定又熬夜打游戏的瞌睡虫叫起来吃午饭；可就在这时，屋门突然被敲响了。

13.  
永远。  
这个世界上没什么是永远的。  
就比如此刻，尽管光希望能躲在被子里永远别起床，可她还是认命地从温暖的被窝里探出头，打算整理一下仪容再躺回去，免得等会哈迪斯来叫自己时看见自己熬了一宿蓬头垢面的样子又把自己骂一顿。  
嗯，骂她没关系，但总不好让哈迪斯气到他自己。  
可是哈迪斯没有准时敲响她的房门，更没有在失去耐心以后破门而入把她拎起来，就像他每个休息日都会做的那样；代替敲门声响起的是争吵声——或者说，是某个苍老的声音的责骂声。  
光听着不对劲，迅速跳起来洗漱并且换了衣服冲进客厅。  
“哈迪斯……”光一边绕过屏风，一边小声呼唤着哈迪斯的名字，可惜却被一声高过一声的单方面控诉盖了过去；光停下脚步，扶着玻璃屏风站定，看着客厅里的一老一少。  
老人是大街上很常见的老人，白色汗衫外罩着洗得有些掉色的靛蓝的外衣，下面则配了黑色棉布长裤和一双布鞋，布鞋有些破旧，光注意到昨天才打扫过的地面上落了泥土，想必是老人没换鞋所以带进来的。他佝偻着背，气势却一点也不输给站在茶几后与他对峙的哈迪斯。  
哈迪斯几乎是在光出现在玻璃屏风后的那一刹那就注意到了她，可惜眼前的老人让他实在脱不开身。  
“儿啊，你不能这么没良心啊！”老人并没有注意到身后还站了一个人，仍然接着刚才的话题，做出一副痛心疾首的样子：“那好歹是你弟弟，不说要你怎么样了，起码现在，你阿姨生病了，你照顾他也是应该的嘛——”  
哈迪斯不得不将视线从光身上收回来，抱起双臂露出毫无诚意的笑：“哈啊？良心？你和我说良心？”  
他把头一仰，恨不得用鼻孔对人：“我倒是不知道你也明白什么叫良心？怎么？还特意跑过来找我……是打算亲身示范什么叫良心吗？”  
“你看看！哪有你这样和亲爹说话的！没规没矩！”老人把眼睛一瞪，可惜哈迪斯并不打算买他的账，反而用他惯有的嘲讽的表情回了一个笑容：“亲爹？我只知道我亲爹早二十多年就不要我了，你又是哪里冒出来的哪门子的爹？”  
老人被他的表情和话语气得够呛，索性再不争辩，抬手就打；哈迪斯倒是没想到这人还敢动手，一时间愣住了，只听见光大叫着他的名字，等他回过神，光已经倒在地板上，身边是被撞翻的木架、摔碎的花瓶和散落一地的白色玫瑰花。  
老人也愣了。他正在气头上，那一巴掌用了全身的劲，天晓得会突然跑出来一个小姑娘挡在前面，他是收也收不回去，结果把这个小姑娘打得直接摔了出去。  
哈迪斯毫不客气地推开挡住自己去路的老人，大步走到光的身边。他无视了一地的水和花，直愣愣地跪坐在地上，把光抱进怀里；光眯着眼睛，看见是哈迪斯，于是笑了。  
“我没事……”  
她握了握哈迪斯的手，哈迪斯这才发现她满手是血，是砸碎的花瓶碎片划伤的，同样还在流血的还有她的额角，应该是摔过来时撞到了架子。  
光扶住哈迪斯的手站起来，忍着眼前的晕眩面对老人，将哈迪斯拦在自己身后。  
哈迪斯又愣了。  
“你没资格要求他，更没资格和他说什么良心。”光一字一句地说，哈迪斯能感觉到她整个人都在微微摇晃：“请你出去，不要再来了。”  
老人被光毫不留情地指责，面子上多少挂不住：“你个不知道哪来的女娃儿多管什么闲事，这是……”  
“够了！”眼见老人还要继续他的表演，哈迪斯一把拉过光，单手搂在怀里，瞪着老人，另一只手指向门口：“滚出去！”  
随着大门被老人摔上而发出的巨响声消散在空气里，这场午间的闹剧终于得以落下帷幕。

14.  
“所以说，你父亲闹事，结果是光受伤了？”  
希斯拉德拎着三人份的外卖，站在光的房间里无语望天花板。  
“我没父亲，更不认得那个男人！”哈迪斯冷漠地纠正希斯拉德的说法：“……光……应该是撞到架子以后又被花瓶砸到头……”  
“好好好是是是，你说没有就没有。”希斯拉德把外卖分给哈迪斯，转头看向床榻上老实躺着的光：“那光怎么样了？”  
“轻微脑震荡。”哈迪斯从希斯拉德手里一并接过光的那份：“医生说卧床静养几天就好了。”  
“公司……？”  
“请过假了。”哈迪斯淡淡地说：“我们两个的都请过了。”  
希斯拉德表情呆滞了大半晌：“……算了，总觉得你会一起请假真是毫无意外。”  
哈迪斯用疑惑的眼神看着他。  
希斯拉德连连摆手：“不是，你忘了？上次你重感冒光不是也请假在家守着你……”他被哈迪斯不善的眼神吓得后退一步：“好了好了别这么看我，我马上回房间，光就交给你照顾了！”  
不是他不关心小妹妹，只是哈迪斯和光之间似乎早已没有他插足的余地。光小时候还好，那时刚出社会的两人都忙工作于是轮流照顾——当然，还是哈迪斯照顾得更多，毕竟人是他领回来的，论工作似乎也是他那边在本地的时间更多——可究竟是从什么时候开始，他们两人之间变成了现在这样？  
希斯拉德忍不住又把头探进房间里去看两人。  
“真是的，”他露出苦笑：“太像了。”  
刚被哈迪斯扶着靠在床头的光转身瞄向希斯拉德：“我和哈迪斯？我们长得很像吗？”  
“我不是那个意思。”希斯拉德摇摇头，转身离开：“别在意，好好休息吧。”

15.  
加班的闲暇之余，办公室里几个同事也会围在一起、握着笔记本和笔聊天。不知不觉间，话题已经从昨天路易索瓦老爷子买了个卫月模型扯到了今年的假期。  
“说起来，光原本是哪里人？”琳向着一直保持微笑听大家聊天的光问道。  
没料到话题突然转到自己身上，光有些发懵：“……我是在这里长大的啊？”  
“琳是在问你的故乡吧？”桑克瑞德帮着补充：“就是你来这边之前，你出生的地方。”  
一旁敏菲利亚看着情况不对，连忙准备岔开话题，光却在她开口的前一秒笑出了声。  
“……非要说大概是？”光偏着头，无意识地看向天花板：“故乡……”  
“是Amaurot……吧……”  
Amaurot？那是什么地方？琳和桑克瑞德面面相觑，不约而同地看向光；光依然是笑着的，却没有半点解释的意思。  
就在这时，有人敲响了办公室的玻璃拉门：“嗯？看起来你们聊得很开心嘛？”  
听见熟悉的声音，光立刻跳了起来：“哈迪斯！”  
桑克瑞德目送着光一蹦三跳地跑到办公室门口，双手一摊长呼一口气：“哎呀，这可真是……我是说她今天怎么会留在这儿和我们聊天呢……原来是等人来接她啊……”  
这边，哈迪斯跟着去收拾东西的光走进办公室，听见桑克瑞德的话，不由地挑眉：“哈？接她？这么麻烦的事我才不干！再说，她都多大的人了犯得着我接她？不过是顺路。顺路。”  
你们分部离我们分部足足一个地铁站的距离，这是哪门子顺路？骗鬼吧你！  
在场三人齐齐在内心吐槽，不过碍于光也在场，不好弄得太尴尬，于是谁也没说出来。  
“行了，不急这一会，你撞到头才几天呢，小心又头晕！”哈迪斯说着，对着蹦到自己面前的光就是一个脑嘣。他自然而然地接过光的单肩挎包，转身向着门口走去，发现桑克瑞德还在盯着自己看，于是眯着眼睛瞪了过去：“干嘛？还有什么事吗？”  
敏菲利亚当机立断踹了桑克瑞德一脚，疼得他直接弯下身子，和哈迪斯错开了视线；敏菲利亚趁机开口：“没事。光今天挺精神的，没有后遗症的样子。也不早了，你们快回去吧，路上小心。”  
“说得像她哪天没精神过……”哈迪斯嘟嚷着，面容却平和了不少。他抓过光的手腕，带着人慢慢走掉了。  
桑克瑞德一边揉着小腿一边抬头：“这样子像不像父女得两说……不过，你要说他俩结婚了我都信。”  
“毕竟光是哈迪斯带大的嘛……”敏菲利亚试图为光挽回一点什么：“何况哈迪斯他自己……”  
“那个男人又怎么了？”桑克瑞德好奇地看着门外已经没有人的走廊。  
“……没什么。”敏菲利亚摇头。她倒是忘了桑克瑞德不知道哈迪斯的事情。她站起来，合上手里的笔记本：“我们也回家吧？琳？”  
琳应声抬头，小脸上全是茫然：“Amaurot……到底是哪啊？”  
“你好半天就在想这个？”桑克瑞德揉揉琳的头发：“行了，去收拾东西准备回去了。”  
“Amaurot？”敏菲利亚思索了一下：“我记得是……乌托邦的首都。”  
“乌托邦？”桑克瑞德站起来，好整以暇地抱起手臂：“喂喂，这不是书里虚构的地方吗？”  
琳的眉毛皱成一团：“……但是，光说她的故乡是Amaurot啊……？如果这个地方根本不存在……”  
“啊，你说的是啊。”桑克瑞德看向另一侧的落地窗，大楼外是陨落的夕阳：  
“简直像在说自己没有故乡一样。”

16.  
“Amaurot？”哈迪斯站在奶茶店门口，抱着手臂回头看光：“这不是你小时候、我给你讲的故事吗？真亏你还记得啊？”  
光眨眨眼：“不是说过吗？很多时候小孩子在记事上比大人想象的还要清楚哦。而且。”她走到哈迪斯身边，双手搭在柜台上，好奇地看着店员调配饮料的样子，像个在等糖吃的小孩。  
“而且是哈迪斯给我讲的故事，我当然会记得啊。”  
哈迪斯默然。他悄悄去看光，刚到他肩头的人正期待地看着店员的一举一动，长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪，像是翩跹的黑色的蝴蝶。  
“怎么了？”光突然抬头，哈迪斯措不及防，和那双玻璃一样亮晶晶的眼瞳对上了视线。  
哈迪斯用手遮住自己的双眼，以免被那对干净的眼瞳蛊惑。他尴尬地侧过半身：“……不过，不是我说你，怎么会对别人说自己的故乡是Amaurot？又不是小学生了……”  
“你这不就像是在说自己没有故乡吗？”  
光接过奶茶，闻言笑起来：“……可我并不是没有故乡啊。”  
她说着，扯过哈迪斯的衣袖，就像她小时候经常做的那样，只不过这次换成她带着他往前走；哈迪斯看着光，任由她拉扯着，两人一直走到公交站前才停下脚步。  
“……小的时候……”光在木制的候车椅上坐下，突兀地开口：“……我确实希望Amaurot就是我的故乡……”  
“在那里的话……一定没有孩子会被抛弃。”  
哈迪斯坐到光的身边，神情复杂地看着她。  
“可是呢，”光把吸管咬得“咔呲”一声：“现在我已经没有这种想法啦～”  
她说着，那双花瓣一样的眼睛眯成了好看的月牙：“哈迪斯。”  
哈迪斯与她对视。  
“你就是我的故乡。”

17.  
“果然还是太沉重了些啊。”  
调休在家时，哈迪斯对希斯拉德幽幽地叹气。  
希斯拉德正对着他已经烘焙失败四次的曲奇饼干们焦糊的尸体干瞪眼：“什么？工作吗？”  
“是我们的大小姐。”哈迪斯看着希斯拉德打算再接再厉开始第五次和曲奇做斗争：“那家伙……我记得她高中的时候，同学给了她一块果冻，她都要揣在口袋里带回来给我……真是的……”  
“是吗？还有这回事？”希斯拉德切下一块黄油：“说明她很在意你啊。”  
“所·以·说！”哈迪斯向后一倒，整个人完全摊在沙发里：“不觉得她对我投入的感情太过了？也不像别人那样和朋友聚会联络感情什么，一下班就来找我……”  
希斯拉德小心翼翼地给称量过的杏仁粉过筛：“不好吗？”  
“……不好。”哈迪斯仰靠着，单手手臂盖住了双眼，也掩去了所有的光亮：“……你明不明白我的意思？”  
“……所以？为什么这么说？”希斯拉德握着裱花袋，看向沙发里的好友：“明明你对她……非要说的话，我倒是觉得你这样暧昧不清的处理方式才‘不好’。你到底为什么……”  
“……她还年轻。”哈迪斯沉默了许久，依然这样回答着，末了又欲盖弥彰般补充道：“她的感情太沉重了……”  
希斯拉德端起烤盘，听见这话，很不赞同地皱眉。  
“我承认，光对你的感情，在我看来确实很偏执和沉重，可是哈迪斯，这样的感情对你来说这不是正合适吗？”  
“你自己也明白，你和她是同类。我说错了吗？”  
哈迪斯只是发出了长长的叹息，然后转移了话题：“……话说回来，我们的大小姐今天跑哪去了？”  
希斯拉德正紧张兮兮地盯着烤箱，听见哈迪斯的问话，也没怎么思考就顺口回答了：“哦，她说上次那个给她介绍对象的亲戚又来找她，她去处理一下，还让我不要告诉哈迪……嘶————！”  
希斯拉德猛地站起来，去看沙发里的人，后者已经挺直了身板，正脸色铁青地站起来。  
完蛋。  
这是希斯拉德目送哈迪斯拎着外套和手机就冲出家门时，唯一来得及冒出的想法。

18.  
依然是宇宙和音，依然是街的转角，哈迪斯顺利找到了光。  
这次她并不是独自站在街上，在她的身边，还站着一位年长的女人。女人穿着艳色的碎花裙子，脖子上随意地围着有大印花的丝巾，是市井里随处可见的艳俗的中年妇女。她正对着光说些什么，隔得远，哈迪斯看不清女人的表情。  
光却突然做了个暂停的手势，回过头，一眼找到了站在街角望着自己的哈迪斯。  
“哈迪斯——！”光瞬间将女人抛在一旁，冲着哈迪斯开心地招手。哈迪斯无奈于她张扬的举动，清清嗓子大步走了过去。  
“我说你一大早跑出门干什么呢，没想到居然在这边……怎么，你……朋友？”他明知故问，视线却一直没有从光身上挪开过。  
“哈迪斯也认不出来了吗？”光扭头，淡淡地撇女人一眼，撇得女人心里发毛，等她回身再对着哈迪斯时，已经换回了笑脸：“当初你就是从她手里把我带走的！”  
“是吗……你姑姑……”哈迪斯这才扫了女人一眼，不动声色地试图把光往身后拦：“那，你找光什么事？”他看着光，对女人问道。  
女人张张嘴，正要把早就想好的理由抛出来，光却抢先一步摇了摇哈迪斯的手，开口道：“哈迪斯，我渴了，帮我买汽水冰淇淋好不好？”  
哈迪斯明白光是想支开自己。他看看光，又不情愿地看看在一旁的女人，半无奈地低头：“服了你了大小姐，使唤人真是有一套——要什么口味的？”  
“蜜瓜的！”  
光笑着目送哈迪斯消失在视线里，转头看向女人时，又是那副疏离冷淡的表情了。  
“很抱歉。”她公式化地说：“我对他没兴趣，不打算和他再见面，也请您不要再来打扰我的生活。”  
女人不服气地皱眉：“哎哟，你这孩子……说什么打扰……我就是来看看你过得怎么样……你个姑娘家家，出了社会还是要有人帮衬，你哥还是比你早工作几年，有什么事也能搭把手，我们两边呢，以后要多来……”  
“我觉得他帮不上忙。”光毫不客气地驳回了女人的说法：“请您不要再来找我了。”  
“哎呀，你这丫头怎么这么不懂人情世故呢……”女人一副痛心疾首的样子摇头：“那个男人把你带走这些年就没好好教你吗？哼，早知道他不是什么正经人，当初就不该把你交……”  
“闭嘴。”光的笑容消失了：“既然你早知道，当初他带我走时怎么不见你拦着？你可是答应得比谁家都快，以为我忘了吗？”  
“你说什么呢？哪有这回事——是不是那个男人教你的？”女人被光逼得后退一步，嘴上却不甘示弱：“……哎哟，我苦命的姑娘哦，你这些年怎么过来的哟——那个男人，他没对你做什么吧？”  
“我叫你闭嘴。”光把右手伸进裙子口袋，长长的衣袖将整个手都遮住：“他教我什么也比你们什么都不管的强。做什么？自己心思龌鹾就以为全世界和你一样吗？”  
女人还欲说什么，光已经走上前去，左手捏住女人的嘴，高跟鞋短暂的“哒哒”声带着一种奇异的压迫感。  
“你以为我忘了？是谁把自己儿子的旧衣服扔给我穿？是谁为了抚养费才收留我却不给我吃一顿饱饭？是谁在哈迪斯领走我的时候说‘赶紧走，晦气’？你以为我什么都不记得了？以为我还是那个需要看你脸色过日子的小孩吗？”  
光眯着眼睛，慢慢勾起嘴角，放低声音：“对了，你的记性确实是很差啊？你介绍的人，根本不是你儿子的同事吧？你儿子欠了钱，你们想把我送过去抵债是不是？‘她爹给她留了套房，地皮值钱，她也没有兄弟，你把她搞到手，卖掉房子多的都有’——真亏你说得出口？”  
光说完又松开手，拍拍女人涂满劣质化妆品的脸：“是不是在想我怎么知道的？”  
女人惊恐地摇头。  
光扯着女人脖子上围的丝巾，慢条斯理地擦拭自己刚才拍了她的脸的那只手，也让女人无法转头就跑。  
“要我说，他的警惕性真的很差——还是我看起来很好骗？算了，怎么样都行啦——难道他不知道，在外面和陌生人吃东西，不要喝离开视线的饮料吗？我做什么？我只是把晕车药的粉末倒进他的咖啡里了啊？第一次见面我就觉得不对了——啊，扯远了。”  
“总之呢，就像这样。”光抬起右手，掩盖在长袖之下的手中握着防身用的小刀，她刻意放柔了声音，旁人不注意还以为她只是在温柔地检查女人的脉搏：“就像这样，只要说他喝醉了，拖到宾馆开个房间，然后把刀架在他脖子上，就什——么都知道了哦～”  
她说完“咯咯”地笑了两声，仿佛刚刚只是讲了个笑话，然后她松开女人，后退两步与女人拉开了距离，把手背到身后去的同时，也把小刀收了起来。  
“所～以～呢～”光微笑着看向女人，后者一连退了好几步：“麻烦您不要再来找我了。”  
女人只是惊恐地看着光，看着她露出的天真而不谐世事的笑容；光并不在意她的看法，歪过头，视线移到了别处。  
“哈迪斯————！”她向着前方才走到树下的模糊人影招手，也不管他是否能听见：“辛苦你啦——！”  
哈迪斯老远就看见光的动作，无奈叹气的同时也加快了步伐；光等不及他走到自己面前，索性小跑两步迎了上去。可是还不等哈迪斯的抱怨说出口，被光抛之脑后的女人突然发出尖锐的声音，如同坏掉的轮胎正在摩擦地面：  
“是你——！”她指着哈迪斯：“你教的——！一定是你教的——！！你还对她做了什么！你比她大了一轮都不止啊你！你，你要遭天谴——！”  
光终于耐心全无，在哈迪斯懵圈的神情里大步上前，一个耳光扇了过去。  
“你有什么资格对他指手画脚？”光睥睨着捂住脸连连后退的女人：“敢污蔑他我多得是办法杀了你，要不要试试？”  
“光！”虽然搞不清状况，哈迪斯还是立刻走上前，用空着的手掰过光的肩膀，强迫她面对自己：“冷静点！不值得。”  
光抬头去看哈迪斯，哈迪斯注意到她的眼眶红了；可是她什么都没说，只是垂着头吸吸鼻子，抬起头时又是笑容满面：“我听哈迪斯的。我们回家吧，我饿啦！”  
哈迪斯点点头，在女人惶然的神情里自然而然地牵过光的手，末了只是扫了女人一眼，便带着光离开了。

19.  
直到哈迪斯洗完澡出来，光还坐在客厅里的沙发上发呆，吃了一半的汽水冰淇淋摆在茶几上，在杯子里融化成一团，看上去惨不忍睹。希斯拉德在他们回来时正好被拉哈布雷亚抓回去返工，偌大的屋子里只剩下他们两人。  
哈迪斯转身又去拿了条干毛巾，然后坐到光身边；光想扭头去看他，被他喝住了：“行了别动！”  
他说完用毛巾包住她湿漉漉的头发，边擦边抱怨：“你这家伙，都多大的人了还不会擦头发？难道说你洗完澡就一直坐在这里发呆？真是的，感冒了还不是要我照……要我们照顾你……你看看，肩膀这片衣服全湿了！”  
“……对不起……”光吸着鼻子道歉，哈迪斯看不见她的表情，却能分辨出她此刻的心情。  
“行了。”他把毛巾搭在光的头顶，擦拭的动作仿佛在安抚一只猫：“别哭了。”  
“哦。”光只是乖乖答应，同时又吸了一下鼻子。  
哈迪斯感到没由来的烦躁。  
他不知道发生了什么，但是看光的样子就明白她难过到了极点，所以即便她在此时接着哭闹或是怒骂，或是发疯似的大吼大叫，他都不会指责她。可是她没有，她只是乖乖地说，哦。  
哈迪斯皱眉。  
“我说你啊，根本没必要这么听我的话吧？”他从抽屉里翻出吹风机，开始为光吹弄头发。  
光没有立刻回答。她不停用手指搓弄自己的衣袖，眼睛盯着自己的指甲，好像上面能开出花。  
“因为是哈迪斯说的……”她慢慢地说：“……所以我会听话……”  
哈迪斯的烦躁感愈发强烈起来。他把吹风机放到一旁，随意地用手指抓弄了两下光的头发，柔软细腻的发丝缠绕上来，仿佛要将他就此束缚住。  
“我不是一定要你听话。”他的语气里带了一丝怒意：“……我说的又不一定对。”  
“……就算不对也没关系的。”光颔首，努力露出并不怎么开心的笑容，尽管哈迪斯看不见：“因为是你说的，所以……”  
“我说什么你都听？”哈迪斯“唰”的一下站起来：“怎么？让你和我结婚你也听？！”  
话说出口才反应过来哪里都不对，哈迪斯尴尬地站在原地，不知道还该说点什么来缓解气氛。反而是光先笑了出来。  
“哈迪斯。”她忍着笑说：“你明知故问。”  
哈迪斯只觉得更尴尬了。他长呼一口气，试图说服自己那不过是一时的气话，而不是别的什么，然而并没能成功，他索性把话题转回去：“……真是的，扯远了，不说那种不切实际的事情……听好，你没必要什么都听我的。”  
“哦。”光乖乖地答应了。  
哈迪斯扶额。他怎么感觉她答应了和没答应一样呢？  
“唉，你何必？”他绕过沙发，坐到光身前，用悲悯的眼神看着她。  
光歪了歪头，一副理所应当的样子：“因为是你说的……”  
“说实话。”哈迪斯直视着光的眼睛，那对玻璃似的眼珠在触及到哈迪斯的视线后下意识躲闪开，她仓皇地垂首，笑容再也保持不住。  
“何必呢？”光说，也许是在叙述，也许只是自言自语：“因为我从来不是被偏爱的那一个吧。”  
无论是父母，还是亲人。  
只有被偏爱的孩子才有撒娇的资格，可她不是，所以她要听话。  
“就是这样啦。”光仰起头笑着说：“我会很听话的！哈迪斯不也总说我听话最好吗？”  
哈迪斯看着眼前一如既往的笑颜，恍惚间想起希斯拉德的话。

「你自己也明白，你和她是同类。」

是的，他们是同类。

回过神时，他已经倾身抱住了光，她的唇齿间还留着汽水的甜味，随着哈迪斯的动作溢进他的喉舌，甜得让他感到发苦。

20.  
“调职？”  
希斯拉德诧异地看着以格约姆。  
“你不知道？”  
以格约姆同样诧异地看着希斯拉德。  
“哈迪斯没和我说过啊！”希斯拉德当场掏出手机，一脸茫然地翻到了哈迪斯的联系人页面。  
“哎呀，我也没想到。”以格约姆用手里的文件给自己扇了两下风。夏季就要结束，天气却愈发的炎热，仿佛要将一切燃烧殆尽。  
“太突然了，昨天调休一结束他就去和主席说要调职到珂露西亚岛，今天还直接不知所踪，我以为你作为他的好友会知道什么，没想到你都不知道这件事？”  
“是啊，休息在家的时候还好好的。”希斯拉德做了个噤声的手势，给哈迪斯打了电话。  
一个小时后，希斯拉德搭乘水晶都直达游末邦的飞空艇到达了游末邦的树梢层，并且顺利在蜂箱夜总会的吧台前找到了哈迪斯。  
哈迪斯注意到了好友的到来。他并不打算说什么，只是接着呷他的长岛冰茶；希斯拉德坐到他身旁的空位上，要了一杯雪国。  
最后还是哈迪斯先沉不住气。  
“特意过来有什么事？”他搅动起杯中半融化的冰块，似乎这样就能用响声掩盖心中的情绪。  
“难得你也会翘班，所以过来看看你。”希斯拉德看着自己的鸡尾酒，杯底绿色的罐头樱桃在白色的酒液里显得格外剔透：“你调职的事情怎么不和我们说一声？”  
“说什么？”哈迪斯避开希斯拉德询问的眼神，一心一意看着自己的酒：“好歹我也这个年纪了，又不是小孩，调个职的事还不能自己做主不成？”  
希斯拉德失笑。是啊，他早就不是那个刚到自己家时沉默寡言的孩子了，只是……  
“我不在的时候发生什么事了？”  
哈迪斯不做声，默默给自己灌了一大口酒。  
“……和光有关？”  
哈迪斯成功呛到了。  
好，猜对了。希斯拉德抿了一口酒水，单手撑住头支在吧台上，看着哈迪斯：“……所以你调职的事情也没有告诉光，对吗？”  
“……等我走了她自然就知道了。”哈迪斯只是这样回答。  
“虽然我想问问你到底发生了什么，不过估计你也不会告诉我。”希斯拉德捏住细长的杯脚，把高脚杯端在手里：“你觉得，你直接告诉她和她后知后觉这件事能一样吗？”  
“直接告诉她？”哈迪斯的神色晦暗不明：“……那她一定会跟上来，如此一来我还有什么离开的必要？”  
这样吗……希斯拉德突然对杯底剔透的绿樱桃产生了兴趣。  
“你是为了避开她……才打算走的？”  
哈迪斯的视线落到别处：“……谁知道呢。”  
“那你什么时候回来？”  
“都说了……不知道。”哈迪斯握住自己的酒杯，冰凉的触感让他手指痉挛起来。  
……和这人说话真的很累啊。希斯拉德在心里为自己默哀一分钟。  
“哈迪斯，”他索性也懒得绕弯子：“你不要她了吗？”  
“我没有不要她！”哈迪斯几乎是条件反射地进行了反驳，声音也不自觉提高了些，说完发现希斯拉德一副“我就知道你会有反应”的表情看着自己，才明白又被他套话了。  
“啊，啊……你这家伙。”哈迪斯懊恼地低下头，又一次搅拌起自己杯中的冰块来：“我只是觉得不能这样下去……她还年轻……”  
“所以呢？”希斯拉德喝完了自己的鸡尾酒，只剩下那枚绿樱桃在杯底，孤独地打着转。  
“……所以我不能……”  
“哈迪斯，你看着我。”希斯拉德放下酒杯，扳过好友的肩膀，迫使对方与自己对视：“不要说谎，我问你，她对你表白了多少次？”  
“……谁没事会记这个？”哈迪斯试图打开希斯拉德的手，却没想到对方用的劲比他预想的要大：“她三天两头就要来一出……”  
“你不动心吗？”希斯拉德毫不留情：“你真的对她一点想法都没有？”  
哈迪斯终于挣开了希斯拉德的钳制，他转向吧台，继续喝起自己的酒：“……我说没有……你也不会信吧？”  
“所以你为什么突然调职？”  
哈迪斯瞄一眼希斯拉德，自顾自地笑起来：“……看你这样……算了，虽然解释起来很麻烦，但是不说清楚你就不打算放我安宁吧？那行……”  
“她太年轻了。你也知道，我们年纪差了一轮都不止。何况你看，她还是我抚养长大的，于情于理我都不应该……”  
“这话你自己信吗？”希斯拉德冷漠地戳破了哈迪斯编织起来的谎言的泡沫：“你不会在意这些的。你要是真的在意这些，这次调职就会带着她一起走。”  
“好吧好吧。”哈迪斯苦笑：“那这么说你满意吗——她太年轻了，见过的人也少，总有一天她会遇到更合适她的，与她年纪也相当的人，我可以不介意他人的评价，不在意外人的看法，但是她呢？到那时，可是想后悔也后悔不了了。”  
“听起来像那么一回事。”希斯拉德用手去捡杯中的樱桃：“可是有你在，她真的会把目光投向别人吗？”  
“说不定的事。”哈迪斯故作轻松地耸肩：“好了，既然这个答案能够让你满意，那就请你赶紧回去——让我自己呆着。”  
“……好歹我们相处了二十多年，你以为我不知道你在避重就轻？”希斯拉德少见的皱起眉头：“哈迪斯，我问你，光对你来说到底算什么？”  
哈迪斯不说话。  
“不是养女，对不对？”希斯拉德将樱桃核吐进烟灰缸里，在算不上明亮的灯光下，像是吐出了一颗腐烂的果实。  
“你最初领她回来的时候我就明白了。”  
“这十多年来，我们一直住在一起，你以为我看不出来吗？那个孩子……”  
“你把那个孩子视作对你自身的救赎，视作你对过去的自己的弥补，视作你对未来的期待，视作你自己！”  
“你爱她，更是在试图爱过去的自己。这一点她也一样。”  
“我早就说过吧，你们是同类，你们是相同的！”  
他们都是被抛弃的孩子，他们都是不曾被爱的人，可是归根究底，他们仅仅只是希望让心中那个被抛弃的孩子找到归处而已。

……实在是……太可悲了。

希斯拉德将这句话咽进腹中。  
“哈迪斯，你在害怕对不对？你说了，她还年轻，她总有一天会遇见别的人，比你更合适她的、更好的人，所以……”  
希斯拉德深吸一口气，目露悲哀。  
“所以，总有一天她会离开你。你会再次变成……孤身一人。”  
……与其再次被抛下，倒不如把主动权握在手里……  
哈迪斯的脸色已经糟糕得不能再糟糕。  
“话都让你说了，我还有什么好说的。”他把杯子里剩下的长岛冰茶一饮而尽，没来得及融化的冰块被孤零零的留在玻璃杯里，随着时间的流逝淌出透明的泪水，浸湿了杯底，并且在桌面留下一滩圆形的印记。  
“总之。”哈迪斯站起来结账：“调职的事情，我已经和老爷子说清楚了，等交接完马上就走，她找不到我自然会来问你……你现在说这些有的没的也……”  
他突然间住了口，僵硬地扭过头，看着刚刚赶来、此刻就站在希斯拉德身后的光，她的脸上都是不可置信的表情。  
希斯拉德随着哈迪斯的表情也意识到了什么，他惊恐地回头。光后退几步，显然没从哈迪斯的话语中透露出的信息里缓过来。  
哈迪斯向前一步，本想说你听我解释，但是这件事板上钉钉，根本没有什么可解释的地方；光随着他的动作回过神，深吸一口气，露出了苦笑：  
“是吗，你要调职？什么时候回来？”  
哈迪斯别过头：“……不知道。”  
“……还会回来吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“那我也去……”  
“不需要！”哈迪斯粗暴地打断了光的话语，语毕才意识到自己反应过度，可是光却露出一副明白了的神情，慢慢地、慢慢地向后退去。  
“是这样吗？”她一如既往地笑着：“你也不要我了啊，哈迪斯。”  
她说完转过身，踉跄了两步，似乎想回头，可是又立刻下定决心一般，飞快地跑了出去。  
“要追上去，还是让她冷静一下？”希斯拉德推推哈迪斯的肩膀，催促他作出决定。  
哈迪斯久久地看着光离开的方向，突然如梦初醒。  
“我得过去。”他喃喃：“那家伙……在哭。”

21.  
老旧的狭小的房间里，光坐在地上，背靠阳台的玻璃拉门；玻璃上雾蒙蒙的，想是许久都无人打理，房间里空空落落，家具全部都已经被搬空。  
她一气之下跑来了这里，连她自己都不知道怎么会跑到这里来。不过也没关系，这里很安静，足以让她好好地理清思绪；她甚至坐在这里睡着了，醒过来已经是下午，窗外的老树上，蝉鸣正此起彼伏，构成了她耳畔唯一的声音。  
光蜷缩了一下，垂着眼，不知不觉间哼起歌来。

「手まりをつきましょ，  
まんまるなに？  
来拍皮球吧，  
圆滚滚的是什么？」

「さびしい心  
孤独的心」

“她没回家，电话也关机了。”哈迪斯站在住所的楼底下，一手握着手机，一手揣在外套的口袋里，冷静地对希斯拉德说。然而希斯拉德知道，眼前的人不过是故作镇定，实际上心里已经急得要发疯。  
“说不定等她冷静下来就回来了。她目前也没什么能去的朋友家。”希斯拉德安抚他：“……毕竟她对你……你这次的决定真的太突然了。”  
“……我只是觉得不能这么下去而已。”哈迪斯摇头：“算了，这个没什么好说的，我们得找到她……我总觉得，如果不抓紧找到她，会发生什么不好的事情……”  
“哈迪斯。”希斯拉德抓住又打算跑开的哈迪斯：“找到她，然后呢？”  
“什么然后？”哈迪斯向前跑的动作一顿：“你想说什么？”  
“我之前也问过你。”希斯拉德盯着哈迪斯的眼睛，一字一句地说：“如果就这样继续下去，你到底希望得到什么样的结局？”  
“……那种事情我没想过。”哈迪斯叹气：“如果知道答案我也就不用走了……她……”  
“她只是想回家。”希斯拉德替他把话补完。  
“回家……”哈迪斯灵光一现：“对啊，回家！”  
他挣开希斯拉德就向着马路边跑，希斯拉德不得不小跑上去把他再一次拽住。  
“你把话说清楚。”希斯拉德说。  
“我有没有和你说过……算了……”哈迪斯急匆匆地说：“她父亲前些年过世的时候把那个老房子留给她了——因为没有别的亲属——我想她说不定在那里，毕竟那里曾经是她家。”  
“你确定？”  
“不确定，所以我现在打车过去。”哈迪斯向着马路上的空车招手：“如果她真的在那里我就给你发定位，你再赶过来，不要白跑一趟。”

光眯着眼睛，哼着早已经记不清全部歌词的歌谣。  
「だれの？  
是谁的？」

「あなた？  
是你的？」

「わたし？  
是我的？」

「まんまるころがる——  
圆溜溜的滚来滚去——」

她抬起头，阳光越过树影而来，冷冰冰的，一点温度也没有，就和她口袋里防身用的短刃一样。

哈迪斯坐在出租车里，盯着自己的手机壁纸看。  
那是十四岁的光高中入学时的照片，站在校门口，笑容里隐约可见一丝青涩，手上还拿着纸风车——啊，是的，那是自己买给她的，哈迪斯记得很清楚。  
她考上了市重点……哈迪斯看着手机里的孩子，慢慢回忆着。当时，他问她想要什么作为奖励，她说想要街边的纸风车。她说她一直想要一个纸风车。  
仅仅只是一个纸风车。  
哈迪斯皱眉，末了长长地叹息。

树上的蝉还在没完没了地鸣叫着，似乎这样就能阻止时间的流逝，然而不过是徒劳。  
光慢慢站起身，单手揣进口袋。

「どこ行く？  
去哪里了？」

她轻声哼着。

「何追う？  
怎么找啊？」

哈迪斯在楼梯上狂奔，险些崴到脚。

「なあにがほしい？  
想要什么啊？」

光慢慢举起那把随身携带的短刃，就在这时，门被撞开，哈迪斯气喘吁吁地出现在光的面前。  
“……把刀放下！”哈迪斯喘着粗气，一只手压在膝盖上支撑自己站立，一只手用手机给希斯拉德发了定位。  
可是这一次，光没有听他的话，她放下手，却没有放下刀。  
“哈迪斯？”她的眼睛突然湿润起来：“……你为什么连这里都……”  
哈迪斯不想解释太多，他嗓子在发疼，周遭的空气似乎被谁一点一点抽走了，胸口更是闷得厉害，心脏似乎被什么抓住了一般疼痛起来。  
他大步向着光走去。  
“……和我回去。”他生硬地说。  
光含着眼泪摇头，连连后退了几步，直到脊背撞在玻璃拉门上，才不得不停下来。她双手握着短刃，竖在身前，刀刃向外：“我不回去……你……也不要过来了。”  
“……光。”哈迪斯只得收住脚步：“……我……”  
“你不要我了。”光的眼泪终于落下去：“所以我不能回去。”  
哈迪斯想辩解，却不知从何说起。他的恐惧，他的茫然似乎都无法作为冠冕堂皇的理由在此公之于众，因为他确实打算离开光的身边。  
“我不明白。”大概是终于哭出来的缘故，光的情绪也跟着一并失控了：“为什么不要我了？是我不够听话吗？”  
哈迪斯摇头。  
“是我还不够好吗？是我还不够努力吗？所以我不能站在你身边？”  
“……没那回事……”哈迪斯不敢去看光的眼睛。  
“那是为什么？”光的双手颤抖起来：“是因为……”  
“……是因为我爱你吗？”  
哈迪斯无法否认：“……不是你想的那样……”  
“那我……我……我不爱你了好不好？你留下来好不好？”光哭着问：“如果你不希望我爱你，那我就不爱你了……我会乖乖的……乖乖的……”  
“你能不能不要丢下我一个人？”  
还有希斯拉德……什么的……哈迪斯想说，话到嘴边却彻底变了个样。  
“……就算我留下来，总有一天你也会走……就这样不好吗？”  
“我不会走的！”光爆发出嘶吼声：“我只想看着你，只要看着你……永远……”  
“不可能。”哈迪斯哑着嗓子回答：“没有什么是永远的。”  
“你不相信我吗？”光的泪水已经流干了：“哈迪斯……”  
“你要我怎么相信你？”哈迪斯露出嘲讽的表情，也不知到底在笑谁：“你还年轻着呢，又能确定什么？总有一天你会后悔的……总有一天……”  
他反复地说着，似乎在借此提醒自己保持理智。  
光彻底明白了。  
“……你以为……我没有想过吗？”她轻轻地笑了：“……不止是你在害怕……你在害怕，我没说错吧，哈迪斯？”  
“我……我也很害怕啊？”  
“总有一天我会不再爱你，总有一天我会决定离开你……我也害怕着这样的未来啊？”  
“所以我才决定……只看着你，只在意你，只追逐你……我只想为了你而活。”  
哈迪斯露出不可置信的表情。  
“别说蠢话！”他低声呵斥，语气却连自己都不能说服：“……哪有谁能永远为了另一个人活下去……”  
……如果真的有……那也……太可悲了。  
“我知道，我都知道。”光的声音轻得宛如梦呓：“可是……如果不能为了你而活，我……我这么多年又到底是……为什么存在的？”  
“是你带我回家了啊，哈迪斯。是你带我回家了。”  
“……要怎么才能不爱你呢？要怎么样才能不爱你呢？”  
“是你带我回家的啊！”  
哈迪斯看着光，看着她颤抖的手握住的短刃。  
“就算这样，自杀也太蠢了……”他喃喃：“……就算我离开了，你也不是……活不下去吧？”  
总会有别的人来填补空缺……总会……  
哈迪斯痛苦地闭上眼睛。  
“不是的……”光解释着，整个人都在发抖。  
“我说了，我也害怕呀……说不定哪一天我会不爱你了……所以……”  
“……为了永远地爱你……为了永远地思念你……我……”  
“我要杀了我自己。”  
“哈迪斯……你看，”她笑着握紧刀柄：“这样就是永远了。”  
说完，她闭上眼，举起刀子，可是却没能如愿落下去——哈迪斯抓住了她的手腕。  
光看着哈迪斯，哈迪斯也看着她。  
“如果……”哈迪斯低声说，似乎终于下了决心：“……这就是你希望的……”  
他对光露出了笑容。  
下一秒，他抓住了光的手，将那把刀捅进了自己的身躯。

22.  
光跟着哈迪斯一起跪到了地板上。  
血在不断涌出，弄湿了她的衣袖，淌得地板上到处都是，光已经不知道该用什么反应来面对这一切；她哆嗦着去握哈迪斯的手，哈迪斯的头抵靠在她的肩膀上，整个人因为疼痛发出气音，像是出于求生本能做着无声的呼喊。  
“哈迪斯……”她发出的每一个字都带着颤音：“哈迪斯……哈迪斯……我不是……我……”  
然后她蓦然回过神来：“对了……救护车……手机……哈迪斯……你的手机借我……”  
哈迪斯摁住了光的手。他每呼吸一下，内脏都在剧烈地作痛。  
“没有……必要……”  
光低下头注视着男人，带血的手抚摸上他的面颊，宛如被蛊惑一般。  
“……是吗……是这样……”她突然明白男人此举意欲何为：“确实……确实没必要……”  
她说着露出了如释负重的笑容，哈迪斯看见她笑了，于是跟着笑了，然后，他用仅剩不多的力气握住刀柄——  
光的笑容一滞。  
她缓缓垂首，如同电影里的慢镜头；那把沾满了哈迪斯的鲜血的短刃已经深深地没入了她的腹部，可是真奇怪，她一点也不觉得疼，她看见眼前的人在对着自己微笑，紧抿的双唇无声地述说着什么，于是她跟着笑了，把匕首甩到一旁，认真又温柔地抱住了男人，轻轻地靠上他的肩头。  
已经不用担心被抛弃了，不是吗？  
哈迪斯扶住光的肩膀，让她更好地依偎在自己怀里。满手的血随着他的动作渗入光细密柔软的发丝里，弄脏了她的头发，可是这并不重要，已经没什么重要的了，他低下头，郑重其事地吻了上去，就像那天晚上在客厅时一样。  
一样的悲哀，一样的苦涩。  
意识模糊之际，他又听见光在自己耳畔低语。  
“我爱你呀，哈迪斯。”她的声音轻飘飘的，和一直以来没什么差别：“我永远爱你。”  
而和一直以来不同的是，这次，哈迪斯回应了她。

“我知道。”他说：“我也爱你。”

23.  
我将永远爱你。  
我将永不离去。  
永远。

24.  
赶来的希斯拉德所看见的，就是自己的好友们依偎着坐在血泊里，两人嘴角都带着若有若无的笑意；他吓了一跳，可很快便理解发生了什么，于是报了警。他知道两人确实已经死去，索性也没有再叫救护车，只是在警察赶来的这段时间里，静静地站在门口、看着他们。  
他确信，共同生活的这些年里，他从未见过这两人露出这种安宁又平和的表情——尽管他们已经死了。于是他久久地看着两人，直到赶来的警察把他拉开。  
这就是你们希望的结局吗？希斯拉德无声地问道；他不知道，或许那两人也不知道，或许没人能知道。  
多么奇怪的感觉啊。他又想。  
他不知怎的一点也不觉得难过，这一切不过是个常见的社会新闻，只是主角变成了他认识的人；又似乎是个难以比拟的悲剧，在过去一万两千年里，好像再也找不到第二对如此孤独的人。  
希斯拉德抬起头，视线越过忙碌的警察的身影落到窗外的晴空，那里什么都没有，甚至连云也消失了，留下的只有一片过于灼眼的孤独的蓝，和充斥于耳畔、经久不息的如雨落般的蝉鸣。

FIN


End file.
